


Caught

by lightbrite_rebel



Series: say anything [6]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 04:04:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7084906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightbrite_rebel/pseuds/lightbrite_rebel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma and Killian caught.....not great timing</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught

Emma lets out a low moan trying to keep quiet as Killian bites down on her lower lip and sucks it into his mouth. He then moves his mouth down to her neck and in response she rocks her hips down on to his where she sits straddling his lap in one of the chairs in her parent's dinning hall of the castle. She knows she shouldn't be here doing this where anyone could walk in and catch them, especially not with him, with her being a princess and Killian just a leiutenet in her fathers navy. If they were to be caught she is sure he would be stripped of his rank and that would be the least of it all, but she can't help it they only have until tomorrow afternoon before he is due to leave again, and he only arrived back just an hour ago and also she loves him. When she thinks about it she has since the day they met when she literally fell into his arms.

She was climbing out a window to sneak away before her mother came to claim her for another etiquette lesson when her foot caught a lose brick and she slipped landing in his arms as he caught her. He had been walking around the castle grounds. That was several months ago and at first she tried to act like he annoyed her but he followed her everywhere being his annoying dashing self and she sad she was using him as a distraction to get away from all the snooty suitors her mother brought around trying to win her affections. Then one day while he was out on mission she just missed him, missed him so much it felt like he had taken a part of her with him when he left. That next week when they arrived back she sent her handmaiden with a letter to him telling him to meet her in her room that night and thats how it has been ever since, sneaking around to be with each other. Her attention is snapped back to him when he bites down on the junction between her neck and shoulder firm enough to bring a gasp to her lips but not hard enough to leave a mark. "I've missed this." He tells her as he slides his hand under the skirt of her dress "Oh just this?" She asks playfully "You." He responds back nudging her to stand as he pulls her underwear off and dropping them to the floor beside the chair they were in. "We can't do this here." She weakly protests as he slides his arms around her waist pulling her to him and running his lips along the neckline of her dress. "Your room is too far and nobody is going to come through, they are all out on the lawn welcoming the crew home." He mumbles against her collarbone. "Fine." She gives up the weak fight against him and moves to unbuckles his pants. "But my dress is staying on just in case." She says reaching her hand into his open pants, pulling him out and running her hand up and down his lenght a couple of times. "Mmm." He moans out stilling her hands on him. "Its been six long weeks love, if you don't stop you are going to be sorly dissapointed when this ends way too soon." She complies letting him go and leaning over to pick her underware up off the floor. "Put these somewhere can't have those being seen on the floor." She tells him shoving her underware in his hands. He moves to put them in the pocket of his coat that is on the back of the chair then he pulls her back in his lap kissing her she groans in response and slides herself down on his length rocking slowly against him. She kissses him to quiet the moans they both produce, they contuine this way slowly and savering each other for several moments before they hear her mother calling for her from the hallway. "Shit! Thats my mother and she is close." She panics jumping from his lap looking around. "Thats not nice language from a princess." He smirks at her not moving to right his clothing or anything. "We're standing here half naked and all you can do is joke." She quietly yells at him. "Under here." She tells him shoving him under the table and tossing his vest and hat that were on the table under there with him and slaming herself down on to the chair just as her mother walks in. "Emma! There you are. I was wondering where you had gone." She tells her. "There were some many people I needed a break." She responds back. "Are you ok?" Snow asks taking in her flushed appearance. "Yea, I'm fine just *gasps*." She gasps and jumps a little when she feels him run his hands up her thighs then followed by his lips. "Just got alittle to warm." she tries to shove him away with her legs but he holds them apart blowing air across her naked center causing a shiver to run across her. "I don't think you are fine Emma, you are shivering and red maybe I should have Doc take a look at you." She goes to respond to her mother just as he moves his head closer and runs his tongue right through her folds. But all she lets out is a little moan. Once she feels she has herself under control she reassures her mothers thats she is fine. Trying to look calm and keep her breathing even as he works his tongue over her. She fights back alittle trying not to move and keep her legs closed as close as possible on either side of his head, but when he sucks her clit inbetween his lips she gives in and moves to the edge of the chair spreading her legs for him and gripping the edge of the table. "Emma honey you look like you are about to be sick" "No I just need to rest in here." She manages to get out as he places little flicks of his tongue onto her bundle of nerves and slides a finger into her. "Out of the sun for awhile." He flattens his tongue and swipes it upward over her again and again while rocking his fingers inside her. "Why don't you go on back out and I'll be back out in a few moments." Hoping she can get her mother to go on back outside and they can finish here alone. That plan is thrown out the window as the air rushes out of her as he sucks hard on her clit and hitting that spot that has her seeing stars pushing her over the edge. Her face burning red, she not sure from the activities that were just preformed on her or the embaresment that she just had on orgasm in front of her mother. At that thought she sits up straight and jerks her legs back together accidentally kneeing Killian in the mouth causing him to let out an omph sound and sit back on his knees hitting a chair. "Emma?" Her mothers asks sternly. "Yea?" She manages sheepishly trying to act as if nothing has happened. "Killian you can come out from under there." "How?" Emma asks as he crawls from under the table at least having the decency to look embarrassed. "Oh I've known for a while now, you two are not as sneaky as you thought you were being." She tells them with a little smile on her lips. "Oh and Killian if you are going to hide make sure you take all of your clothes with you." She tells him pointing at his coat still on the back of the chair as he pulls his vest back on. "Sorry." He mumbles head down scratching the the back of his ear. "So your not mad?" Emma asks quietly with a smile drapped across her face. "Snow are you in here?" David yells from the outside hallway. "Yea in the dinning hall." She yells back. "No I'm not mad but I wished you would have just told me and saved me the trouble of arranging all those suitors. But don't say anything to your father yet let me ease him into the idea." She finishes just as David walks in the room. "Have you found Emma?" He asks before noticing her standing there. "Yea she was in here, she got alittle too warm and Lt Jones here walked her inside to make sure she made it ok." Snow tells him sliding her arm through his with the intention to walk him back outside. "Ah Jones how was the trip?" David asks him. "Fine. Everything was fine." He stutters out. "Ok, I'm feeling much better now we must be heading back out." Emma tells her parents pulling Killian with her by the arm. "She did look a little flushed." He tells his wife as his daughter rounds the corner. "Wait! Killian you forgot your jacket." He says as he grabs it to return it to him. Emma's underwear falling to the floor from the pocket Killian had shoved them into earlier. "I'm going to kill him." He says looking in the direction his daughter and the leiutent has just disappeared in noticing it was not the way back outside but to the stairway leading to her bed chamber.


End file.
